The invention relates to a suturing machine, and more particularly relates to a suturing machine for medical treatment to suture up the incised parts of the patient continuously by lock stitches with the needle thread and the shuttle thread.
It has been a conventional practice to carry out the suturing operation at the incised parts of the patient by a curved needle formed with a needle eye at the shank thereof, which is held by a holder handled by an operator with a thread passed through the needle eye of the curved needle. Thus the curved needle is inserted.fwdarw.into a part to be sewn up and then the needle is released to manually form up a knotted seam per stitch; therefore the suturing operation has required a long time and a physically heavy burden on the side of the operator as well as the patient.
For shortening the suturing time, there has been provided another machine such as a stapler employing staples made of a metal such as silver. In this case, however, the metal staples remain in the human body, and give an adverse influence to the X-rays which may be taken later to inspect the condition of operated part or other inner organs. Such metal staples will also be obstacles in case the operation is needed again, or may be alien substances which psychologically affect the convalescent.